1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle washing tools and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle washing tool for cleaning a surface of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle washing tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,640 describes a device that uses water to drive a rotating brush that rotates in a circular motion for cleaning a vehicle. Another type of vehicle washing tool is U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,051 having a plurality of brushes of that rotate in a circular motion. Yet another device that uses brushes that rotate in a circular motion for cleaning a vehicle includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,444.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that uses water to drive brushes that rotate along a longitudinal axis instead of in a circular motion. This is preferred as circular motions on a vehicle surface can leave circular marks in the finish of the surface which become visible in high sunlight.